tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael Darness
Raphael Darness is a former mercenary who served in the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He was the mentor and good friend of Alessandra DeKont. Biography Early Years Not much about Raphael's past is known, mercenaries not particularly being one for documenting their exploits. Having worked for decades, he was well-regarded within the community and considered a living legend for his exploits on the battlefield. During this time, he took in a young fourteen-year-old girl, Alessandra DeKont, and trained her to be a warrior. After fighting alongside his protégé for many years, Raphael finally decided it was time for him to retire. However, the sedentary life wasn't for him; his attempts at building his own home were slipshod at best, and he found that he missed the violence and excitement of his previous life. Distreyd Era When Alessandra showed up at his home, he quickly joined her (after being paid up front) in journeying to join with Marcus Sarillius and the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, uniting with them to fight the Yamatians and Clergy of Mardük who currently occupied his homeland of Remon. He mostly served as bodyguard to the would-be king, keen to protect the figurehead and lynchpin of the army being formed by the Grand Alliance. Godslayer Era Raphael's current whereabouts are unknown, or whether he is even still alive. Appearance At the age of sixty-seven, his hair has all turned grey, though his physique is still strong. He stands at five feet and nine inches, but has a large barrel chest to form a stout figure. Personality and Traits Raphael is rude to practically everyone, a curseword seemingly always on his tongue. Whether his innate ability has any bearing on his caustic attitude is unknown, though unlikely. He is ruthless when he's trying to achieve a goal, especially in battle, willing to do whatever it takes. Powers and Abilities Raphael specialises in the use of a gladius or a quarterstaff in battle, though over the decades of battle experience he's accrued, he's proficient with just about anything he can lay his hands on. Innate Ability: His innate ability was that he had an overproductive bile duct that produced hydrochloric acid, which he could spit out at enemies. To stop it from eating his body away, he was immune to most acids; an added benefit of this was that he didn't get fatigued, since the lactic acid built up during exercise didn't "burn" his muscles, though he could damage them by pushing onwards while they were oxygen-deprived. Relationships Alessandra DeKont Having trained her from the age of fourteen, Raphael is very close to his protégé, sharing something akin to a father/daughter relationship. However, there is still a certain degree of teacher/student as well when he feels he has to stop her from doing something foolish. He has a strong sense of respect for Alessandra, feeling that she has truly come into her own, especially after taking up with the Fellowship of Tes Pellargia. Marcus Sarillius Raphael wasn't exactly thrilled with having to babysit the would-be king of Remon, though having spent time with the younger man, he formed a certain degree of respect for him. Much like Alessandra, he didn't especially care about Marcus's claim to the throne, but rather his position as a figurehead for the Grand Alliance, a central figure for the insurgency to build around. See also *Alessandra DeKont *Grand Alliance *Marcus Sarillius Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age